The Clinical Science Program of the University of Hawaii Cancer Research Center is responsible for conducting clinical trails through its membership with the Southwest Oncology Group. Investigators from this institution include medical oncologists, hematologists, surgeons, radiation therapists, pathologists, and special investigators who have appointments with the John A. Burns School of Medicine and its affiliated hospitals. During the forthcoming grant period, the University of Hawaii intends to continue its participation in Group activities. Investigators from this institution are currently involved as study coordinators of Group protocols and plan to further their efforts in this area. The lack of appropriate protocols in lung and advanced breast cancers, leukemia and lymphoma reflected on the total accrual of this institution. The University of Hawaii will continue to maintain its accrual rate in gastrointestinal malignancies which is one of the highest in the Group. With the formation of the newly organized Cancer Control Committee of the Southwest Oncology Group, which has been active in designing studies, this institution hopes to play an important role by providing significant data from its multiethnic population base. In addition, the University of Hawaii will be expanding its Cooperative Group Outreach Program activities to include a group of physicians in Sacramento, California, under the direction of Dr. Vincent Caggiano. Quality control of patient entries is assured by centralization of data management and institutional pathology review of slides of all patients entered on Group studies. Approval for three years of continued Group participation was granted in the Spring of 1986 after a Southwest Oncology Group Quality Assurance Site Visit. In vitro tumor cell clonogenic assay continues to be a major laboratory research project. This institution is developing a new assay which utilizes semi-permeable gel dishes that optimize growth of non-adherent cells. The ability to grow cells in a liquid media may increase plating efficiency and permit the study of these cells on a timely basis. In addition to in vitro tumor culture systems, flow cytometry has become an active component of this clinical research program. Protocols in superficial bladder cancer and colorectal cancer are being piloted with other member institutions.